callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Desert Eagle
The Desert Eagle is a large caliber, semi-automatic sporting pistol manufactured in the United States by Israeli Military Industries for Magnum Research and is primarily used by target shooters. The Mark XIX is latest version of the revisions the Desert Eagle has gone through since its creation. The pistol is popular in media due to its large size and powerful caliber, but is never used by professionals for the same reasons. Its unwieldy weight, recoil, noise, and the high price of the weapon and its ammunition also dissuade potential customers. Cartridges it can be configured to fire include .357 Magnum, .44 Magnum, and .50 AE. The Call of Duty: World at War Weapon Equivalent of this weapon is the .357 Magnum Revolver. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare depicts the .50 AE version of the Desert Eagle, as the in-game model has a seven-round magazine. It is a very powerful pistol; it can kill in two hits at close range. Although the other pistols can do the same, the Desert Eagle is unique in that it does not require Stopping Power to achieve two-hit kills, making it the pistol of choice for players using Juggernaut. Stopping Power with the Desert Eagle is a waste, as it does not reduce the number of shots needed to kill the target at close range, though it will help against Juggernaut users and at long range. The Desert Eagle has incredibly high accuracy while not aiming down the sights compared to any other gun in the game. Unlike the other pistols, it cannot be fitted with a silencer. The Desert Eagle is unlocked at level 43, and a golden version is unlocked at Commander (Level 55), making it the only golden weapon that doesn't require the completion of any expert challenges to acquire. The Desert Eagle is popular because of its sheer power. However, some people choose to avoid it as it has a low magazine capacity of just 7 rounds (and a total ammo count of 21), is one of the loudest weapons in the game, and has high visual recoil. The Desert Eagle can only be found in the single-player level Crew Expendable, although it is seen wielded by Imran Zakhaev in The Coup and Game Over, and is wielded by Khaled Al-Asad in the level The Coup. The pistol can only be obtained if you run ahead of your teammates in the first cargo hold, at which point an Ultranationalist leaps out armed with the pistol. Contrary to popular belief, Sgt. Griggs does not use a Desert Eagle while saving Soap in the last mission, but a silver plated M1911 .45. Image:deagle_4.png|Desert Eagle Image:deagleiron_4.png|Ironsight Image:golddeagle_4.png|Gold Desert Eagle File:Weapon desert eagle twotone.png|The two-tone Desert Eagle Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The Desert Eagle has returned in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is seen with a tactical rail integrated into the underside of the barrel, and also with what appears to be a tactical flashlight or laser sight. It appears alongside another powerful handgun: the .44 Magnum. Since the .44 Magnum is unlocked before the Desert Eagle, it is likely to be the more popular of the two. In terms of gameplay, the Desert Eagle is mostly the same as in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. However, the recoil is significantly higher, making it extremely inaccurate when aiming, more so when using Akimbo. In addition, the ironsights are slightly off-center. Weapon Attachments: FMJ Akimbo Tactical Knife Trivia * In the armory in F.N.G. there is a 2 toned Desert Eagle. * The Desert Eagle's front iron sight is backwards in game. Furthermore, the iron sights are actually higher than they should be, and are far more square. * Khaled Al-Asad wields a Desert Eagle but never gets to use it in the level Safehouse. However, the player can by typing "give deserteagle" in the console, on the PC version, during the level. * There is an Ultranationalist in Crew Expendable that has two Desert Eagles. If the player kills him, he will drop two Desert Eagles upon his death, although he was not dual wielding. Strangely, the player is able to swap one Desert Eagle for the other one or carry two in their inventory. He only appears if the player gets too far ahead of their team. * On Infinity Ward's website the Desert Eagle was voted the most favorite weapon in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. * The Desert Eagle from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare can be seen at multiple times in the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 campaign, including in the hands of Cpl. Dunn in S.S.D.D. and near Raptor in Wolverines!. At neither times is it available for use by the player in those missions. Video thumb|300px|left|Desert Eagle gameplay on Hardcore. Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Pistols Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:American Weapons